After the End
by Draigon89
Summary: Not long after the incident with Trigon, Raven's father, and the problems that occured in Tokyo, Raven begins to realize she is alone. Beast Boy is trying to move on after giving up on Terra. I will be updating on certain chapters, so read all for changes
1. Chapter 1

After the End

It had been nearly a week since Raven's father had nearly destroyed the world, nearly a week since Raven had discovered that she had her own destiny and nearly a week since she realized that she was alone. She had never thought of it before. Of course she wasn't alone in the sense that no one was around, she always had her dear friends, but she didn't have someone to love like the others seemed too. Robin and Starfire had each other and were now inseparable since they had come back from Tokyo. Cyborg seemed to be interested in the leader of the Titans east, Bumblebee. And if she guessed right Beast Boy was still obsessed with the girl Terra. Raven was the only one who had no connections.

She sat alone in her room, as usual and reading a book she had received from the monks of Azarath. It was a book of meditation, something to help her control her emotions and powers. She was much more in control now than any time before her father had taken control. Now she was doing it out of habit more than necessity. She was so bored with it all. She wanted to do more, but she was afraid to. She was never social, and she did not understand how to be. She was so unsure and afraid as well, afraid of so many things. She was afraid of her emotions, because if she lost control, then she was a danger to everyone. And there was something else, she was afraid of rejection. She was not sure how to approach someone, and if she did, she was afraid of being turned down.

Raven sat the book down and got up, putting her long cloak on and getting ready to head to the kitchen for some tea. Suddenly a wailing noise sounded, it was the Titans alarm. She sighed and teleported out of the room and went to the control room. The others were already there or just arriving.

"What is it Robin?" She asked the leader of the Titans.

"Slade has finally showed himself again," Robin replied.

Cyborg was standing next to them and sighed almost audibly, "I was kind of hoping he had gone away for good."

"OH MAN!" Beast Boy said, "This is going to suck." He said and they all turned to get ready and leave. Each person equipped what they need and left in their own way.

Slade was at a high tech industry that was designing breaking edge army arsenals. AS the Titans arrived they were met by Slade. He was sitting on the edge of the building, as if he were waiting on them.

"Hello…Titans. It has been a while." He said, his voice deep and dark and penetrating. It sent shivers down ones spine to hear it. "I am afraid it is time we ended our old feud." He said, flipping off of the roof and landing in front of them with a light thud.

"You're going down Slade, and this time for good." Robin said, sneering at Slade.

"No Robin, I am afraid it is you who will be losing this time." He said and held up his arm. Attached to the arm band was a strange black crystal as long as his arm and as wide as it as well.

Raven gasped, because she recognized the crystal. It was a chakra mark like hers, but this massive one belonged to her father. It was black and seemed to emanate a glow of massive dark power.

"Robin, we can't fight him." Raven whispered.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked, it was Beast Boy. "Come on Raven, of course we can." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah Raven, we took out your father now let's take down Slade." Cyborg told her.

"Yes, let us do this together." Starfire exclaimed with a huge smile.

Raven looked around and nodded.

"TITANS GO!" yelled Robin. They all ran, forming a barrier around Slade.

Slade was fast though, jumping into the air and kicking Robin across the ground. Robin jumped back up and started running, throwing energy discs at Slade. They hit but seemed to have little effect.

Cyborg was hanging on to Beast boy's foot as he had turned into a pterodactyl.

"BOOYAH!" exclaimed Cyborg. He let go of Beast boy's foot and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and slammed into Slade and seemed to pin him down. But a look crossed Beast boy's face as he was lifted and tossed like a rag doll.

Raven suddenly felt a surge of panic, fear, anger and care that surprised her. She was worried for Beast Boy, and it was surprising how much so. She altered her position and uttered, "Azarath metrion zinthos." A surge of energy was sent at Slade. He raised his arm and it was absorbed into the chakra crystal.

Slade raised his arm at them, "Foolish Titans, you cannot beat me." He said. The others had gathered around Slade again and were preparing to fight Slade off, but something else happened. Slade raised his hand and the crystal blasted energy at them all. It hit them all hard but Beast Boy was in front of Slade and was slammed the hardest. He flew yards back and slammed into a wall and fell down, not moving.

They were all lying on the ground as Slade walked among them, "We will finish this Titans, but on another time, when you are more prepared." He said, and disappeared. The Titans slowly got up and Raven transported them home.

***********************

Hours later they were all back home looking at Beast Boy. He was hooked up to the emergency life support. He had been badly broken and was barely living. His ribs were broken and one of his lungs was punctured, but he was not beyond healing. It would take a lot of time. Even Raven could not heal him completely.

"We need to take times watching him and making sure he is okay." Robin told them.

"I will do it." Raven said, looking down at his busted body. "It's kind of my fault he is this way anyway." She told them. None of them seemed to argue about it and just nodded.

"I will be back to check on him later." Cyborg said. They all left and Raven pulled a chair up and a book off the table. She had been in this same room when she had been injured; it was a lot like a hospital room. It had a small television, a sink and bathroom and several chairs and a small couch. Raven stayed in the chair next to Beast Boy and read her book.

Raven eventually drifted into sleep and stayed that way for several hours. She was woken up to the sound of a slight groan. She opened her eyes and looked over.

Beast Boy was awake, but barely. "Hey Raven." He said, trying to muster a smile. His voice was thin and raspy.

Raven got up and walked over to the sink, grabbing a glass of water and a cloth. "Hello Beast Boy, you okay." Which she knew was a stupid question.

"Sure, never better." He told her, trying to smile again. Raven just shook her head as she approached the bed and pushed the water to his lips.

He drank it but she pulled it away, "Not to fast Beast Boy, you will get sick." She whispered and almost smiled at him.

Beast Boy spluttered a little and smiled, "Thanks Raven." He replied weakly and she smiled. He laid his head back.

Raven came over and wetted the cloth and blotted it on Beast Boy's head.

"You are welcome." She told him as she finished up and sat back down.

He looked over at her, "Raven…what happened?" he asked.

Raven looked up from her book and sighed, setting it down on the chair arm. "Slade won, he got my father's chakra crystal. And he can use it too, I don't know how, but he can." She sighed. "He is too strong with it on, and he can absorb my power as well, as it was a part of my father."

"Whoa, that's intense Raven." Beast Boy replied, looking back up at the ceiling. "Raven?"

"Yeah Beast Boy? Need something?" she asked kindly.

"No, no, but can I ask something?" He asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"Of course Beast Boy." Was all she said, looking over at him.

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

Raven was silent for a long while, "No…" was all she managed to say. In her mind she was replaying the feelings she felt when he was hurt.

"Then why are you so hostile to me all the time?" He asked quietly, looking at the ceiling.

Raven was glad he was staring up at the ceiling, because she started blushing. "I am sorry Beast Boy, but I don't know."

He was silent for a moment, "Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Could you ever like me?" he asked in a low and quiet voice.

Raven was caught off guard. Of all the things she could be talking to him about she never thought it would be this.

"Beast Boy I…" she was spared as Cyborg came in to check on him and relieve her of her post. "I have to go now." She said and quickly got up and left.

**************************

It was days later before they spoke again. Beast Boy was on his crutches now and moving slowly around the tower. Raven had systematically avoided him as best she could. She was not sure if she could face him or not. She was so confused, and she wasn't sure how she would have answered him if she had been made too.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Titans Tower, Beast Boy was hovelling around, trying to get strength back into his damaged limbs. He sighed, it was so confusing. He was unsure of why he had even started asking Raven those stupid questions. He wanted to know the answers of course, but he had never truly had the courage to ask her anything. When he woke up and saw it was Raven watching over him he thought he was hallucinating. He had always believed that even if Raven didn't absolutely hate him, she was not truly his friend; after last night though he was not as sure.

Beast Boy eventually made his way to the small room he was forced to stay in while he was injured. His mind was buzzing with thoughts and problems and questions, all of them circling around the one girl he had once thought hated him. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands, running them through the spiky green hair that covered his head.

Beast Boy was also scared to admit that he liked someone else. It never seemed to work out for him…it didn't with Terra. He mentally kicked himself since he couldn't actually. He had promised himself to not think about Terra or the girl who looked so much like her. He had said he would let her be and move on, but he wasn't sure he had yet… Maybe that was why he had said those things to Raven, because he was trying but was unsure of where to look and how to do it. Or maybe he really liked her…

Either way Beast Boy was not sure if he could look her in the face anymore. He may have really messed up this time. Suddenly the door slid open and Starfire came in. She was smiling at him.

"How fair you my green friend?" She asked.

"I'm okay Star, just a little confused." He told her, looking down and sighing loudly.

"A glorchna for your thoughts?" She asked him.

"Well you see…" and he explained what he had done the week before when he awoke from his sleep. He also told her of his strange feelings; not just toward raven but about everything and how unsure he was now.

Starfire listened closely and nodded, "Beast Boy, you should go talk to the friend Raven. You must know if she feels anything of such for you. It will not settle right if you don't." She told him, touching him gently on the shoulder then getting up and walking out the door. AS she left she turned and smiled. "Just try." She whispered, and left.

Beast Boy was alone now and left to his thoughts. He was still so unsure, and for once, he did not feel the need to run, or be loud or make jokes. He just felt the need…

"I have to see her." He said, and he got up, balanced on his crutches and made his way to her room. Raven's room was at the bottom of the Tower, a very dark area. She had one window in her room which was ground level, and looked out over the mass of water that separated Titans Tower from the city. It was a long walk for someone with an injury, but he had to make it. If she wasn't there he wasn't sure where he would look for her. Beast Boy was certain that was where she was though, she usually was in her room.

He sighed as he finally reached the bottom of the tower. Her room was only a few feet from the stairs. He could have taken the elevator, but he needed to work on his strength. Beast Boy rested on the wall for a moment, trying to regain some of his energy so he could move again.

He eventually moved his was to the door that was labeled for Raven. He hesitated only a moment outside of the door and then shook his head and knocked. It took only a moment before he heard a silent movement from inside and the door opened a small crack that Raven was looking out of. She looked so beautiful. Her hood was down, and her hair was smooth and shining. Her skin looked smooth and soft to the touch, he wanted to reach out and touch it. But he resisted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Beast Boy?" she asked, her voice sounding restrained and confused.

"Hey Raven, can I come in?" He asked, smiling a little.

"I don't know Beast Boy…" She said reluctantly.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist the face." He said with a huge cute smile.

Raven held back a giggle and smiled only slightly, "Alright, come in." She told him and opened the door all the way and stepped out of the way.

He limped his way in and smiled as he looked around. The room was as dark as normal, and there were books and things around the room, a sense of ordered chaos seemed to be there. He took a small liberty and limped to a chair and set the crutches down and sat down. She did not seem to mind.

Raven walked back over to her bed, she sat on it and looked at Beast Boy with a wanting curiosity. "What…uhh…how are you?" She asked, stumbling over her words a little.

"Alright, getting stronger," He said. His eyes were locked on her, also burning with unanswered questions that were only restrained by fear of her answers or reactions.

"That's good, I was hoping so." She responded, smiling a little up at him.

Beast Boy smiles back and looks over to her. "So…what…Uhh…what have you been up to?" He asked, avoiding the question he wanted to ask.

"Same as usual," she whispered, which was a total lie. She had spent the last week avoiding him and thinking about his question. She knew she liked him, but she was unsure on whether to trust her feelings or not. She had been taught so long to suppress her feelings. But these feelings that seemed to boil in her when she saw, or thought about Beast Boy were strange to her.

"Oh, uhh…been thinking?" He asked, working his way up to the question.

"No," Yes.

"Really?"

She didn't reply very fast. She felt that she could not answer him with a lie twice, "Not much anyway."She said.

"Raven…" He started, and she looked up. Beast boy was on his feet and moving, or limping toward her. She didn't move, not until he fell.

"Oh Beast Boy," she said and jumped up, running to him to help him back to his feet.

"Thanks Raven," He said, supporting himself on her a little as she helped him up. He looked at her smooth and beautiful face, and he couldn't stop himself.

"You should real…" but she didn't finish, because Beast Boy had leaned over and kissed her.

She kissed back for a moment, losing herself in the simple and sweet feeling of having his lips against hers. But she pulled away, realizing what she was doing.

"Beast Boy opened his eyes and smiled, but frowned again. "Raven..I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He muttered.

"Beast Boy, I think you need to go for now." She whispered, turning away from him.

Beast Boy nodded and turned, taking his crutches in hand and limping out the still open door.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was alone now, and she was so confused. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour, and her heart was easily keeping pace. She reached up touched her lips, they felt as if they were tingling. She wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. One side of her was screaming, absolutely yelling at her to go after Beast Boy and tell him how she felt. Another half of her was so scared, so afraid that she was going to get hurt or worse yet hurt him. He was so sweet, so cute, she had always in some form liked Beast Boy, liked how he was.

She walked over to her bed and for one of the first times in her life let her emotions take over. She fell on the bed, buried her head into the pillow and screamed. Her power over flowed for a moment and things in her room shook and fell off of shelves. She felt slightly better after that, more in control and able to think.

"I like him, but I can't let myself fall in love with him. It could be dangerous, for him." She said out loud to herself. She decided it, to protect Beast Boy; she would have to hurt herself. Her emotions were dangerous, and she could not risk his safety for her happiness.

She smiled a little though and touched her lips again, "But we will always have the one secret kiss." She said, "Just the one…"

*****************************

Beast Boy stood outside of the door for a moment, smiling a little. He was glad he had done that. Maybe it would get her thinking, maybe it would change the way she felt for him.

Then he thought, "Or maybe it will make her hate you Beast Boy." He said to himself and banged his head on the metal wall. "OWWW, DUDE!" He said, holding a newly formed bump on his head.

He began to walk back up the tower, thinking to himself. He was up near the living room of the tower when Cyborg came around the corner, "Hey BB, I bet you I can whoop you at a game of Psycho Fighter." He said.

"Oh you are so on Cy." He said and they ran to the couch and vaulted over it. His mind was not on the game, so as a result he lost four out of the five games he played Cyborg at.

"Booyah, you just don't got the skills man." Cyborg said and Beast Boy smiled.

"Guess not man. Up for some tofu bacon?" He asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh no, we are having real food man, not that nasty stuff." Said Cyborg as he ran to the kitchen before Beast Boy could get there.

"Oh come on man, you know I don't…" Beast Boy stopped as the door opened and Raven came in. They looked at each other for a single long moment.

Raven turned and left, walking back the same way she had just came for. Beast Boy was silent for a moment, but then turned to Cyborg and laughed, "Whats up with her?" He laughed.

He decided to act as normal as he could, until he was sure of how Raven felt. Cyborg looked at him, not seeming to be convinced but not asking anything. Beast Boy was thankful for that. Then the alarm went off. Everyone came rushing back in, including Raven.

"Its Slade." Robin said, "And he is alone. Let's go team. This time, we take him out." He said and they all ran off.

******************************

"Titans, I almost thought you were not going to show up. I am glad you are here." Slade said as the all came running or flying up to him.

"You're going down Slade." Robin said, pointing his staff at him.

"Oh Robin, the number of times you have said that is uncountable." Slade said, and raised his arm. "This time I have a new weapon, and it is all thanks to you Titans, and your dear father Raven." The crystal glinted in the light.

"You see Titans," Robin and the titans jumped at him and he rolled to the side. "I have discovered that with this crystal I can control a few special friends." He dodged again as Cyborg shot a sonic blast at him.

"And I have decided to summon dear friends of yours Raven. Or should I say, dear sibling." He said, dodging yet another attack.

He was making no move to actually attack. He raised his fist into the air, pointing the crystal up. "Come to me, the three sons of Trigon. Greed, Gluttony and hatred." He yelled.

The Titans stopped as a lightning bolt hit, not Slade, but the crystal. It sparked and glowed with the energy then three lights shined from it and in front of shade were three figures. The first was dressed in a flowing green robe that was intricately designed with golden lace and he wore jewelry all over. He was pale, his eyes a deep crimson red color and his skin was lined with muscle. His hair was completely brown, cut in a bowl like fashion.

The next was a massive person, dressed all in orange baggy clothing. He was beefy and his face was very pudgy. It almost seemed amazing he could hold himself up. His skin was stretched and pale, his eyes the same crimson color and his hair was very short, almost a crew cut.

The final person was tall and lean, seeming much more relaxed than the others. His body was lined with muscle and his clothes were more ordinary, a red tight shirt that showed the muscle and a pair of black pants.

They stood grouped together for a moment or two, then finally looked up and smiled at the Titans.

"Hello dear sister." They said together, each of their voices sending a sinister chill down the Titans bodies.

The three brothers jumped and attacked. The one in red kicked Cyborg and then Starfire across the field. The one in orange tackled Beast Boy who was an ape into a wall. The one in green was attacking Robin and Raven was standing a little ways away, stunned. She finally came back and attacked, but the brothers all blocked her energy attack with a similar energy, all of it colored as their clothes were.

"Retreat Titans." She yelled and the all crowded around her. She rose a shield and teleported them back to the tower.

"Good job brothers." Said Hatred, his voice smooth as a snakes hiss.

"Yes," said Gluttony, his voice husky and laughing.

"It has been too long my brothers, since we last fought together." Said greed, his voice dry and rough.

"Yes, all three of you did well. And now we have more work to do," Said Slade, raising the crystal. "This city will be ours." He said.

The three brothers bowed to him at the sight of the crystal, "We are here to serve you, master."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Titans tower everyone landed in the dark training room, falling to the floor. No person was without injuries and all wore the same look; utter defeat. Very rarely were the Titans ever so completely outmatched.

"Raven...What just happened?" Robin managed to say as he sat up.

Raven was sitting in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth. "I thought they were all dead, gone. I was supposed to be his only living child."

"Raven, who were those weird guys?" Robin demanded.

"Hey back off dude, can't you see that she is a little freaked out?" Beastboy snapped at Robin. He walked over to Raven and knelt beside her, first laying his hand on her shoulder and when she did not reject that he hugged her gently, trying to comfort her. "Shhh, Raven, it is ok. Calm down and explain to us what happened."

It took several long minutes but she did calm down and pulled gently away from Beastboy, wiping her eyes. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Tell us Raven, those strange boys, who and what are they?" Asked Starfire.

"My brothers." She said. The Team gasped. "Until tonight I did not think they were even still living. Long ago, before I was born, my father split himself up, taking specifics from his soul. He believed it would make him stronger. These seven were each modeled after a deadly sin. However my father began to worry of the idea of having ones equal to his own power. He recalled all but the strongest." She looked at them all, her eyes dark and heavy with fear.

"Greed, the one dress all in green, appears to be a pious man who has lost his way but do not let that deceive you. His control of the energy within him is even greater than my own, or it used to be. Could still be." She shuddered. "Gluttony, the one dressed like an orange, is massively strong."

"Yeah, I felt that one personally," Beastboy chimed in, his voice solemn.

"You felt only part of his strength. He could with his bare hands level mountains and cause quakes in the ground. The final one was Wrath or Hatred. He goes by both. Skilled in both physical and energy attacks he is likely the most deadly because he seemed to have gained much more of my fathers power." She said, "On top of all of these personal skills they are each intelligent beyond belief and stronger than you can imagine. My father both was proud and fearful of his sons. He sent them to the four corners of the under realms so that they could not come up against him directly. I thought they were all destroyed with my father when he died."

She was silent for a long while, not meeting anyone's eyes. The weight of what had happened settled on everyone. They had all thought the threat of Trigon was over and here they were faced with the possibility of not one Trigon like entity, but three controlled by Slade.

"Do they have weaknesses? Is there any way to stop them?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know if they do. I imagine they do but I have never had to fight them. I only had to deal with them briefly before my mother secreted me away to live with the monks." She said, shaking her head.

"There must be something, a physical weakness or a mental one." Robin said fiercely. Beastboy was going to snap back at him again but he saw that Robin was speaking more to himself.

Raven thought for a minute, as they all seemed to be doing. No ideas came to any of them.

Robin slammed his hand into the wall, "If we can not come up with a viable plan then we will hit them hard. Raven, tell us everything about them you can. Every possible thing, how the energy works, how they fight. Everything."

Raven looked at him, something stirring within her eyes. "To do that I must reveal some very deep things about myself. I would have to teach you how I work, intimately." She said, "It will reveal things that may scare you but believe me when I say, I have no choice." She was obviously giving a warning, anyone that could not handle what was to come better clear out now. No one moved.

"Raven," Starfire said, kneeling down so she could look Raven in the eyes, "We are with you, always."

With that it was sealed, and Raven began teaching them. She taught them the source of her powers, the mechanics of what made it work. She advised Robin and Cyborg on how to build new blast weapons that would penetrate their power shields and combat their blasts. "But remember," She warned, "If they use it as telekinesis as I often do, you must avoid getting caught or enveloped." And on that she could explain little more.

To Starfire she taught a new way to fight. "Your control over your power needs to be more precise. Your alien strength will do very little but your star bolts may be able to help. If you can narrow the beams down to points, sharp ones, it may be able to penetrate their shields."

To Beastboy she could give no advice except, "Fight smart."

Hours later they all began to traipse off to bed. They had decided to rise as early as possible and begin to search for these wayward sons of Trigon.

Beastboy was walking Raven back to her room, half carrying her as she was so exhausted. "You did good Raven. We can win, I am sure of it."

"Really Beastboy? Because to be honest, I am not. They have almost all of my fathers power and none of his arrogance or impatience. They are smart and I am afraid that every plan we make, they will be two steps ahead of us." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Raven, we have never failed before, not once. Together we can do anything. And hey," He tilted her face up to look at him, "I swear, I will have your back out there." He said in a slight whisper.

"Beasboy I...maybe you should not fight tomorrow..." She said. "Everyone else has learned something that gives them a better chance at winning. But you have only your old tricks, and I am afraid it might not be enough."

"Raven, I can not do that. I have to be there, with my friends, with you."

"I just...I don't want to see you get hurt again!" She half screamed. They had reached her door and they heard a faint shaking from inside, her powers making things move.

"Raven, you will see. Tomorrow we will find and defeat them, then I will..." He whispered, his face just a fraction of an inch from hers. He was going to kiss her again. He wanted to, and she wanted it.

"Beastboy." Robins voice chimed over the communicator. "I need you to meet me in the weapons cache, we need to show you something."

Beastboy looked at Raven then pressed the button on his belt, "Yeah, be there in a minute." He smiled at her for a second more then left.

Raven leaned against the wall, her heart pounding an unsteady rhythm on her ribs. It was happening, and she could not stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning everyone had gathered in the battle room. Raven looked up as Beastboy came in, unable to stop herself. He had a new battle suit on. It looked to be made of a black Mesh material covering him from neck down.

"Beastboy, what are you wearing?" She asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

He looked ready to answer but Cyborg broke in. "Its the latest in energy absorption tech. You see the material is the same as Robin's cape but dotted all along the material are cyberneural connections that are linked to BB's neuro system. If the suit works like it should it will absorb any energy blasts and keep him safe. Along with that the energy should help him heal and if an overload occurs it will be redirected to his muscular system and give him a strength boost. In theory anyway. Also it is designed much like his old suit, it will change as he does and perform the same functions."

Raven was rather impressed. She had no idea such a thing was possible. The night before she had been so worried that Beastboy would be hurt. She still was, so much so it hurt, but now it felt more manageable. He had a chance.

"Before we go, I want to try it out though." Said Beastboy, looking over at Raven. "If it doesn't work then I do not want to rely on it and take a chance of getting hit."

"Beastboy I...I don't know if I can. I could seriously..." She was cut short as he raised his hand to stop her.

"I have complete faith in you Raven." He said as he steeled himself in front of her. "Go ahead and give it a shot."

She nodded and concentrated, slashing her arm at him to send a blast of energy. It struck him midchest and he flew backward, flipped once and landed on his feet. The suit seemed to glow for a moment then fade back to normal.

"Wow, that only hurt a little and it doesn't hurt at all now. I fell...great actually." He said, flexing his arms.

"Alright, now that the test is over let us get to work." Robin said. They all gathered around, ready to listen to his plan.

It was short lived however. A large boom sounded from the lower levels of the Tower and an alarm wailed above their heads. No one needed to ask what was happening, the brothers were here.

"Titans Go! Search the tower. Remember this is our home, we know it and they don't. Find out where they are and repo..." He was cut short. Slade's voice seemed to ring through the whole tower.

"Titans, come out come out wherever you are. We are not leaving the front hall. Why should we search for you. Come to us and let us fight this out to the end." Slade said, his voice almost taunting.

There seemed little point in arguing. The Titans walked to the front hall and faced the hell that awaited them. The brothers stood in front of slade, forming a half circle around him. Their eyes all glowed red.

"Hello dear sister." The three rang out.

"Have you missed us?" Greed asked, his voice oily and slick, making one feel dirty and made one shudder.

"Of course she did brother, she belongs with us." Gluttony said, his voice thick and rumbling. "Come to us little Raven, join your family."

Wrath did little more than stand there, but when Raven looked at him he smiled at her and the whole team shuddered. In his eyes and smile was not the kind of rage or anger that made bad decisions. It was a serial killers rage, a generals wrath. Cold, calculating and perverse. This was a man who you looked at and you knew he was already plotting your death.

"I would never join you."Raven said, no inflections in her voice.

"As much fun as this family reunion is I say we get on with this." Slade said. "Kill them."

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled and they split off to attack.

The battle was confusing from the start. Raven began to battle with Greed, trading energy blows back and forth. Cyborg and Starfire were fighting with Wrath, trying to make him falter in his attacks. Beastboy was charging against Gluttony in a triceratops form, using all of his strength and caused them to lock up in a stalemate as Gluttony grabbed his horns.

Robin was left to try and fight Slade. Slade was more than a match for Robin as he often proved to be. They traded blows back and forth, striking at each other and blocking the others attacks.

Raven was spared only moments to make sure her friends were okay. Greed made sure that those moments were earned as he threw every ounce of power he could at her, keeping her constantly on her guard and never getting the chance to attack back.

"Sister, I see you have barely improved." Greed laughed and threw a blast at her that she could not block. She let out a scream as it came at her but the blast never connected. She opened her eyes and saw that Beastboy had charged in front of her and was taking the full force of the blast. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes were tearing.

"NO!" Raven shouted and her power spilled out, her eyes glowing red and her cloak billowing as darkness spread from her. It wrapped around Greed and threw him so hard he broke the outer wall that made up the tower.

Beastboy dropped to the ground and Raven hurried over to him. He was barely conscious. He raised his hand to her face and brushed it gently. "I think I over loaded the suit. It still hurts like hell." He whispered. Raven choked out a small laugh.

"You just rest here a minute okay?" She said. He nodded and laid his head back on the floor.

Raven stood up and glared at her brothers who had regrouped around Slade. The Titans, minus Beastboy, gathered behind Raven. All were sporting injuries of some kind while the brothers seemed barely hurt.

"Titans can you not see that it is futile to fight us?" Slade said. "Over and over again this could play out and you will lose. Surrender to me and I will not kill you."

"Friends, I fear he may be right. None of our plans are working." Starfire said.

"We throw everything at them and it just does nothing." Cyborg said.

It seemed that everyone was losing heart. Everyone was giving up because for once, there was no clear answer.

"No," said Beastboy from behind them. Everyone looked and he was up, looking better and stronger. And pissed off. "We do not quit, we do not give up. We are the Teen Titans. We have fought giant monsters and idiot bad guys, all against incredible odds and we always come out on top." He marched forward. "I will not stop because I believe in that luck, that fate that always lets us come out on top. We are the Titans and we do not give up! Now Titans GO!"

They all felt the words had stirred them back to reality and joined Beastboy as he charged in and tackled Gluttony in the form of a gorilla. He slammed the beefy brother into the wall and began pounding away at him. The others engaged Greed and Wrath and Slade, hitting them with everything they had together. Raven joined Beastboy and unleashed her power on Gluttony.

All of them were fighting so hard and seemed to be gaining ground. They were forcing the brothers and Slade back out the door.

"Brothers, now!" Shouted Wrath and the three disengaged with the Titans and gathered together. In unison the brothers raised their arms and sent a wave of energy at them all. Raven moved in front and formed a wall of her own power. It stopped it but it was obvious it would not hold for long. Cracks ran along the wall as the brothers energy pushed forward.

"Run all of you." Raven shouted, throwing all she had into the wall. "I do not know what will happen when their combined energy hits. Go now!"

"Raven, we can't just..." Robin said but she threw a small wave of energy at them that knocked all of them away. "Run! We will all be together again, but only you can stop them if I am missing. GO!"

They all nodded and began to run. All of them except Beastboy. He walked up behind Raven. "I am not leaving you here alone." he whispered to her.

"Beastboy you have to go, I can't hold the wall for much longer." She said to him.

Beastboy shook his head and wrapped a single arm around her waist and braced against her. "No, if you stay so do I. I will not abandon you. And you will not die from this."

She saw no point in arguing but concentrated on fighting the inevitable. The cracks were almost to the edges of her energy wall. "Beastboy I..." but she could not finish, the wall shattered and she felt herself jerk. At first she thought it was the enrgy slamming in to her but it was actually Beastboy. He had thrown her behind him. She slid a few feet but never did her eyes leave Beastboy. It all took place so slowly that she could see the look on his face. He had accepted death. A black portal formed where he was hit and in an instant Beastboy was there and then he simply was not.

"NO!" She screamed and blasted Slade and the brothers so hard the were teleported out of the tower. She ran to the spot and where he had disappeared but there was nothing there, not even the energy traces of a portal. He was gone.

Even though she had sworn she would stop her feelings for him she knew it had failed. It had failed the moment she felt that surge of emotions when he had first been hurt. And she had never had the chance to tell him. Never would have the chance. Beastboy was gone.

Raven wept.


	7. Chapter 7

All Beastboy felt was a strong tug and then he was in darkness. It felt as if he was being pulled through water by a rope. He could not see at all, not even his own body but he knew it was there, he could feel the movements of his muscles. It was a strange feeling, being able to feel and not see.

He decided it was best not to fight. Maybe this was death, maybe it wasn't. Either way he would meet the coming adventure with one picture in his mind, the image of Raven in his arms. It would be forever in his mind, even if he never got to see her again.

After what seemed like ages, or maybe only minutes, Beastboy felt a change. He was being pulled faster and he could see, sort of. A pinprick of light in the distance that was growing brighter. Maybe he was dead after all and this was the light at the end of the tunnel. It grew closer and closer and then he was yanked through and landed with a hard thud on dry earth.

He looked up and found himself in a strange land, looking as if all the types of terrain met in this one landscape. Mountains to the north, dessert to the south, forests to the east and oceans to the west yet he saw he could walk to any of the terrains and not be tired.

As he stood he felt it was time to get a bearings. When he stood he turned toward the open water and saw someone standing there, staring at him. This person was robed in black and had skin like gray rock. He motioned him over.

As Beastboy approached the man spoke, "Come green one. Let me speak before it is too late."

Beastboy kept about five feet away and nodded for the old man to speak. "Green one, welcome to the Sub realms. No, you are not dead but very soon you might wish you were." And with that the man seemed to change and became beast like. He launched himself at Beastboy and Beastboy quickly changed into a wolf and attacked back.

They rolled around together for a moment, but the man had no match for Beastboy. He gained the slight advantage over the man beast and had him pinned to the ground. Thinking on instinct Beastboy sank his fangs into the mans throat and squeezed until the movement stopped.

Beastboy raised his head and howled to the world.

The Titans regathered in the sewers beneath the towers. Raven had already told the others what had happened. None of them spoke. Raven herself showed little outward emotion. She had run out of tears long before the team had time to regroup.

"I can't believe that he is gone." Cyborg said in a low voice.

"I know." Starfire said, laying her head on Robin's shoulder.

"He was always the life of the team. Even when we have all been at our worst Beastboy tried to be there with a smile and a bad joke." Robin said. "We must avenge him, honor our fallen friend."

"How Robin? We have tried and it shows, they are better than us. Stronger." Raven whispered.

"You never cared for Beastboy!" Cyborg yelled, "If you had held it together and protected him we would not have lost him! He stayed for you!"

"You do not know anything! I...can't stay here anymore." She turned, her cloak flapping behind her.

"Friend Raven wait!" Starfire flew after her, "It is not your fault. Cyborg is just upset, we all are. Do not leave."

"Starfire you just do not understand. He is gone, my brothers have won. Slade has won. We can not hope to fight them because they will always be stronger than me. Than all of us." She said and faded into the shadows.

It took her only moments to travel back to the one place she felt she could coexist. The temple of Azarath. The monks would never turn her away. As she expected she was greeted by one of the dark hooded monks and led to her room they kept solely for her. Just as she remembered it because it was almost the same as her room at the Titan Tower. But this room had never been touched by friends, by care, by him.

As soon as she stepped in she grabbed a book, the history of her family, and began to read. Maybe one day, in here, she would know the answer but until then she would simply stay and try to mend her heart and her soul.

And Then What Happened

The Past Ten Years

In the absence of the whole team the Titans broke apart. Starfire and Robin took to being night vigilante. Each grew up in this manor. Robin was a lean, muscled and long haired man while Starfire was an elegant woman. Fighting the evil forces of Slade and the brothers in whatever way they could. Robin learned from his old mentor and took a new name. Nightwing. Starfire kept her name but stayed close to Robin, now Nightwing.

Cyborg took up fighting the evil as well. He joined the Titans East and along with the rest of the heroes he could muster he created the Titan Resistance squadron. Cyborg grew great in wisdom and though he could age very little he became a strong man. His updates left him with new sources of power and stronger weaponry than ever before. This team lasted for many years but slowly it began to dwindle until only Cyborg, Bumblebee and Aqualad were left to fight. They continued to resist to this day, but the Titans were no more.

Raven never returned to the human world. She stayed with the monks and she too grew into a tall and gorgeous woman. Her hair now reached well down to her waist, her skin was always smooth and porcelain and her eyes showed the sorrow and knowledge one could only gain from loss and discipline. For over the years she grew to master herself and her emotions and her cloak, bound to her status, changed from blue to white.

The monks rarely spoke to her, except one. The head abbot of the temple. It was to him she spoke today.

"Master abbot, I am glad to see you in good health." She said, as she always greeted him.

"Yes my child Raven. And you are as lovely as the moon on a starlit night. The stars only serve to make you seem larger and brighter." He said, choosing yet another archaic yet beautiful description of her. "You seem troubled child, speak your mind and let the wisdom and guidance of Azarath be mine to share."

"It is nothing that worries me Master abbot. I have now been with the temple for ten years on this day. Ten years ago I left...i fled from my old life and the memories. But one can not outrun the mind." She said, stacking books along the shelves as she moved.

"No my child, one can not. And I know the past you wish to escape but remember my child, that which you ran from may come back or it may show you the way to absolving your mind. All things are a part of the one." And with that he walked away.

Raven was left to ponder his more or less cryptic message. Always it seemed the wisdom of Azarath came like this. She slowly walked to her room and sat cross legged on the floor. All things are a part of the one. Who was the one? And what parts should she be focused on. Yes all life was bound, all power stemmed from the same source and...

She stopped in her wonderings and gasped. "All power from the same source." Deep within her was the power of Trigon which meant that she shared her brothers power. She had known this but did that mean she could seperate those powers, use only what was from one side and not all sides? She had to try. Maybe she could share his fate, maybe she could be with his spirit if she found the final walk.

She closed her eyes and began to chant, "Azarath metrion zenthos. Azarath metrion zenthos. Azarath metrion zenthose..." And on and on she continued, probing her deepest powers.

Beastboy stirred within the cave that he had called home for a decade now. He had grown tall in this time, deep in the chest and lined with muscle could only gain through a hard life that never gave a break. He had changed his name long ago. The creatures and people, if one could call some of them that, called him Shift.

Shift walked to the mouth of the cave and stared out. He needed to hunt for food today. As he stretched he examined the wide wasteland. It had been hard to maintain his no meat food diet over the years but he had managed to find enough edible vegetation that he never needed to eat an animal.

Shift stepped out of the shadows of the cave and walked toward the spot he had marked with a tall stick. This was the spot where he had first come to this world, the spot where he hoped he would one day be able to return to his home, his life and his love.

As he approached he began to notice something strange. The area around the stick seemed darker, as if cast in shadow but no clouds were in sight, no tree even close to the stick. He stopped, thinking this was something else the strange world was throwing at him. The shadows grew darker and it emitted black sparks like lighting and then a swirling mass appeared. As if someone had thrown black ink on a finished canvas. It ran slowly. It could be something that may kill him but it may not. It may be his way home.

He watched it but it did little more than pulse for a long moment until in a flash it started to shrink. Within seconds it was half its original size. His mind was made up and he ran at the portal, if that is what it was, and jumped into it and felt a similar sensation as the first time but now it was going faster. The light appeared sooner and he was all but yanked through it.

Raven stopped chanting the minute the portal opened in her bedroom. Papers and books were flying across the room as if thrown by the wind. This must be it, this must be how he died. She stood and slowly approached and thought to herself _Beastboy I am coming._

Before she got close to the portal however it sparked and started shrinking then bulged out and it spit out a large, green man onto her floor before completely vanishing. The man was clothed only in what appeared to be tattered pants. His skin was green and taut with muscle and his hair was down his back like a mane. He did not move except for slow and steady breathing. Raven dared not hope.

She leaned down and lay her hand on his back. "If this is just another spot in hell then finish me now because if I am not home then I am lost forever." Said the man, his voice was velvet smooth and deep.

Raven was afraid to speak but she knew she must. "This is the temple of Azarath. Can you stand?" She asked in a low whisper.

He rolled over and sat up, giving her the view of a broad chest and his wonderful eyes and it was in that moment she knew. Deep in those eyes she could see it, the same young boy who had laughed and fought at her side. The same one who had stayed behind all those years ago just to protect her.

Raven covered her mouth but let a small "Oh." slip from her.

Shift as well stared back and his mouth was held agape. He could hardly believe he had almost literally fallen into her lap. He raised his hand and brushed his knuckles along her cheek, "Raven...?" he asked hesitantly. He did not really need to though. He knew, right down to his bones he knew it was her.

"Beastboy? Is it really you?" she whispered, relishing the touch of his skin on hers.

"It is, I promise it is me. So many times I have dreamed of you, please tell me if I am dreaming again because if so I want to wake up soon. If I stay to long in this dream it will hurt more when I wake up to know you are not even near me."

"No, you are not dreaming. I somehow brought you back. After ten years I finally get to see you again." And with that she collapsed on him and wept into his should, clinging to his body as if she were the one in a dream that could end at any moment.

He held her as well, encircling her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"I am so sorry Beastboy. So sorry it took me ten years to bring you back. Ten years I have thought you were dead. Please forgive me. I have thought of you everyday that you have been gone." She cried into his shoulder.

"Of course my dear Raven. I was never mad at you. I always missed you, thought of you. You were the only thought that kept me going for all of these years. The thought that there might be the slightest chance to find you again." He whispered into her hair.

He pulled her back and looked deep into her dark eyes and leaned down, laying the most gentle of kisses on her lips. It was not heated or deep, but a mere touching to link him back to her, back to the world he had lost. She reacted instinctively, kissing back in the same manor, letting herself feel as she had not done in a decade. When they broke apart she was no longer crying and he seemed more at ease, as if he now accepted the truth that was in front of him. He had come back.

"What happened to you Beastboy? Where have you been?" She asked, pulling him up to sit on the bed next to her.

"Well first, I am not called Beastboy anymore. In the place I came from the called me Shift." He said as he placed an arm around her and drew her close to him. "I will tell you everything and in return I want the same. What happened after I was transported to hell."

And with that he began to tell his story.


	8. Chapter 8

**The story of Beastboy**

_Due to length this will be spoken as if Beastboy is speaking himself._

It took me no more time than it takes to make tea that I was forced to kill. At first I thought he was going to help me but as it turned out he was only lulling me into a false sense of security. I nearly fell for it. Realized that I have never allowed my other parts to control me. I have never let their instincts over ride my judgment but that time...that time was different. I took the form of a wolf and I tore his throat out.

The howl that escaped from my mouth was more exhilarating and more frightening than the moment I thought I was going to die. Why you ask? Because in that moment I knew that I was an animal and not me. I was a beast. I took off running and the part of my mind that was barely aware of my actions was able to force me to change into my human form but I still kept running. I ran until the energy of the kill was gone.

Soon I discovered that I was hungry but I could not eat anything, I still refused to eat any animal and the local flora could have killed me for all I know. I wandered for days, growing hungrier and more wild looking with every day. As it turns out my other side becomes more apparent in the wilds. In situations where I can not do anything and I knew without knowing how I knew that if I could not eat soon the animals would take control, and it would be a predator that would hunt for my survival. Desperate to keep in control I stripped some orange looking berries that smelled good and I ate them. They tasted wonderful but it took no time in all before I regretted the decision.

My stomach felt as if it had been twisted in a knot and then set on fire. I wretched but could not throw up and I hurt so bad that moving was a near impossibility. I writhed on the forest floor for what must surely have been hours. It was beginning to get dark and I was sure that I would die in this cold, dark forest. My stomach refused to quit and if the pain did not stop soon I was unsure of how I would live.

A few hours after dark I began to hear rustling, something was going through the woods. An animal was my guess. So if this weird berry did not finish me off I was going to be eaten, great way to die I thought. I forced myself up, I refused to die in a heap on the leaf strewn floor. The best I could manage was a sitting position but it was better than I had been, even though my inards did a rioutous dance as if they were going to rip out.

The rustling grew louder and I tensed, ready to try my hardest to get back home, back to the woman I had left. But instead of some vicious growling thing came a young girl, probably a year or so younger than we had been at the time. I was so surprised that I fell back on my back.

She gaped at me for a moment, "Who are you?" She asked, again surprised as she spoke english. Her voice was smooth and liquidy, it seemed to ease the pains I had by the smallest amount.

"Beastboy." I gasped out as my guts wrenched again and I wretched a little. "Please help me. It hurts so bad."

I lost conciousness after that. I drifted between dream and wakefulness for what had to have been days, or so it felt like. I was later told it had only been a single day. As I came to I was aware of only a few sensations. Smells like cookfires and a dull sort of light, the kind only a small flame can make. There were the sounds of people talking and moving around quietly. Had I been captured? No, I was laying in a fairly comfortable bed.

I took a chance and tried to sit up, making a rather loud groan as I did. "Now son, you have no need to be moving right now, lay back down." Said an incredibly old man with withered skin and eyes that showed centuries of experience. "What is your name Green One?"

"Bea…Garfield Logan but most everyone calls me Beast Boy." I replied, my voice cracked a little.

"Well Garfield Logan whom everyone calls Beast Boy, here. Have a drink. Then we shall talk." He handed me a large wooden cup. I tested it first, it was fruity and delicious, but I drank cautiously as my last encounter with something had not left me in the best of situations. As I drank, the old man spoke.

"You are lucky son, if my grand daughter had not found you it would not have been long before the Agorgon berry claimed your life. Where are you from? I know it must be far away as most everyone knows that you do not eat that berry."

I finished drinking before I responded. "Yes, I am from far away. Not of this world even. Where am I exactly?"

"This is the lands of the Under Realms. The area we live in are ruled by the son of Trigon named Pride. A most strange ruler he aspires always to be above everyone. While we are mostly left alone when he gets in a mood to prove his…worth he will take all we have; our food for his massive feasts, our greatest warriors for his self satisfying tournaments and our women for his…well you can imagine."

"It sounds rough old one." I said as I sat up slowly and tested my muscles.

"It can be, however as I said we are mostly left to our own as he sits in the tower to the north and enjoys himself and makes everyone tell him how wonderful he is. But this is the way of the world here, who are we mortals to fight a god?" The old man said. "And you may call me Sensaru. It is the word for teacher in our community and so I am here."

"Well Sensaru, have your people never thought to band together to fight?" I asked the elder.

"It has been tried once before but it was of little help. We only managed in losing many of our people and having Pride take more of what little we do have. You see we can only get a few tribes to help anyway as all the tribes are spread so far apart."

I nodded slowly and it grew quiet between us. The old man, Sensaru, made another drink and also brought me food soon. A small meal of nuts and berries. I ate it slowly as I continued to think.

"Thank you Sensaru, how did you know I would not eat meat?" I only asked because i could plainly smell cooking meat.

"You are far from the first shifter we have met in these worlds. Many of them refused meat." He replied.

"And how did you know I was a shifter?" I had asked in return.

"The look of the wild exists in you as it only can in someone whom has mastery, or near mastery, of the animals." He replied.

I had very little to reply to for that. I chose to let that go and move on to the most pressing matter in my mind. "What do you know about other worlds?"

At this Sensaru was silent for a long time. He sipped at his drink and ate some fruits as well. "It is not another world you seek Beast Boy. It is another plane of existence. You see we call this the Under Realms because it exists below the world you know. That is not to say your world is central it is merely central to you. You see each world has four planes that surround it. As direction is relevant it does not mean they are actually above below and to the sides."

"The ones called above and below are aware of the worlds above and below it, but not the ones to the side. This is due to the fact that most people are blind and these 'side' worlds exist as parallels to the original world, while the ones above and below serve as intersectors." He took a long dirink from his mug and I made myself more comfortable as this was obviously going to be a long story.

"So you see what you are looking for is our 'above' world. Each above world is what the other world would commonly call perfect but at the same time it is not. But it is not infinite in this way, eventually the worlds round back on themselves and one persons hell is another persons heaven. But if you go to the side worlds it is different. It is infinite as each single possibility exists at some point along this line. Each world created as another makes a decision. Each one of those has its own upper worlds and lower worlds which in turn is a parallel dimension, a side world, of another upper world."

I followed this as best I could. "So basically what you are saying is that this world is the representation of what my world calls 'hell'? And at the same time there is another world next to us that is having something else happen, even if it is only a slight variation. In the next world maybe it is not you I am speaking too or maybe it is merely that I have different skin color, like red."

"Exactly," Sensaru replied.

"So is there a heaven or hell at all?" I asked, and who wouldn't in that situation.

"That, my dear Beast Boy, is for each person to decide. A god can only exist if there are believers to give him his identity, and in that the god makes for his makers a world that is perfect for them."

I could not reply to that. The idea was radical and yet it bore the ring of truth. "Then what is the human spirit?"

"What do you think it is?" He replied without missing a beat.

And of that conversation we had nothing more to say.

"How can I go home Sensaru?"

"Alas my friend I can not say. The knowledge I have shared with you is garnered by only wayward rumors and scrolls older than even this land. It is merely because the knowledge has the ring of truth that I share it as if it fact. I am sorry I can be of no more use my friend." And you could see in his eyes that he truly regretted telling me this.

"Grandfather, have you seen my…" and a young girl faltered as she stepped in. I vaguely remembered her as the one who had found me. "I am sorry." She said.

"Not at all Taru, not at all. Beast Boy this is Taru, my grand daughter and the one who dragged you to the village." Sensaru said.

I stood quickly and bowed to her. "Hello Taru, I am Beast Boy." And ske scuttled out of the hut.

Sensaru laughed. "She was embarassed. In over 17 years no one besides myself and her closest friend have ever heard her speak. Her parents died when she was a child, her mother in birth and the father was taken by Pride for the battle ring."

"I see." Was all I could say. Soon after Sensaru became in high demand. He told me that so long as I chose to stay this hut was mine to use, and I decided it was better here than in the woods. I did not go out that day, or the next. I spent those days learning what I could fro Sensaru and then on the third day I joined the tribe in body. It soon became clear I had beome something of an enigma. The people stared but were either afraid or to shy to approach me.

A young one, maybe three years old, approaced me and I knelt down. She touched my face lightly, and I smiled. "Hello little one."

"Hello green one." She said back and that was all it took. It was as if I had crossed some invisible barrier. Everyone crowded around and greeted me, I was offered food and places to come for dinner later. The little girl stayed clung to my neck. I later learned her name was Kalia. I was soon integrated into the village and I began to work along side them. I tended the fields, hunted for them as I was the best at it and kept busy during the day. At nights I talked late with Sensaru.

Months passed this way and I soon noticed certain patterns that formed. Whenever I was in the village working I found that Taru was always near me, as was the little girl Kalia. They became friends but I also noticed that some treated me with a distant attitude, while no one was directly violent or anything toward me but it was obvious that they would not be upset if I was gone.

Little happened in the following month, not even in the following years. Seasons changed and so did I. My body filled out, I became stronger and more disciplined. I found that my forms were not limited to natural size. I began to wonder if anything else I thought limited me was even true.

Two years passed in this way and I sought out the knowledge of Sensaru. He did not say much to me except that "You are not limited Beast Boy except by what limits you have. Do you think that the genetic coding of only real animals exist in your body or is it that your mind is limited by those you consider real. Remember that in some world the animals you call real are the mythical."

After that we talked of non consequential things.

It was in this second year of me being here is when our first real problem occurred. It was nothing large but it did cause some strife among the villagers. Taru had begun to speak with me. I was happy with this as she was smart and often helped me understand better this strange world I knew. Someone in the village was not happy. He r closest friend, Makavu, loved Taru deeply and he saw me as a threat. I had no interest in Taru, she was a friend and I was sure she felt the same about me.

The first confrontation began in the fields, as Makavu seemingly "bumped" into me. I ignored it but these accidents continued in different areas. I am a patient man but even I could take only so much. I confronted Makavu the next day.

"Makavu, why are you doing this to me. As far as I know I have not slighted you in anyway."

He stood up and faced me. Makavu was not a small man by any means. He was a village fighter and without a doubt one of the best. "My problem Green One," some still called me that, I ws never sure why, "is that you come into this village and immediately start wooing Taru as if you had earned the right to her."

I shook my head. "Makavu, Taru is merely my friend, nothing mo…"

"Do not lie to me Green One. I am not so foolish as the little children. If you do not leave her alone then I will make you." He yelled.

"Now listen here, I have just said I have no interest in her as a lover but I will not be told that I can not talk to her."

He stood up as tall as he could and looked me in the eye. "Then I will challenge you. Now you will fight me and the winner will get his way." He said.

And that was all that it took. A crowd formed in minutes and not even Sensaru could stop this foolishness. Indeed he informed me that any challenge given had to be met in turn. So I was in. Sensaru said that the rules were simple, no killing but win at any other cost.

"I will make sure you know your place Green one."

He charged at me and I dodged easily enough. He was fast but not as fast as me. As he passed I stuck my leg out and sent him sprawling into the dirt. "Makavu stop, this will solve nothing. Even if you win it will be up to Taru whether or not we talk or be friends." But that only enraged him.

He charged me again and I met him in a lock up of arms. I had thought of using my power but what would that have gained me but a cheap victory. It was now that I found out what two years of hard work on a daily basis can do. Not only did I stop him but I held my own against him. He pushed and I pushed back. The big difference was that he was a fighter, I was a warrior. I had fought for my life on many occasions, against foes smarter than common animals. I slipt my arms around his neck and slung him over my hip.

As he hit the ground I dropped onto him and knocked the air from him. This had to end soon because the longer it went on the more desperate he would become. As the air was drive from his lungs I forced him over and scissored his arms behind his back and pushed up hard. I did not break them because if a man had nor arm he could not work.

"Submit!" I growled in his ear.

"Never." He replied.

"Then you are a fool. I have won and I will always win. The difference between us is too vast because I have fought against things besides wild animals. I do not want Taru as more than a friend, do you understand? But let me give you some advice. If you want her then tell her. Do something about it. You will regret it forever if you do not." And I stood up and left.

I went back to my home and spent the day locked away.

The next day I came out and it seemed to me that everyone was subdued. Makavu avoided my eyes, in fact kept his gaze lowered near me. The actions of everyone in town seemed strange to me. I went to Sensaru at the end of the day and inquired about it.

"Beast Boy you have to realize that in our village a challenge like that is a serious thing. It was clear to everyone that you could have destroyed Makavu, which is no small feat, but you chose not too. You proved that you are not to be messed with and to Makavu you made him think. He is a young man of impulse and what you said caused him to rethink himself." Sensaru explained.

"I did not want them to treat me differently, I did not even want to fight. I just want to try and go home but since I do not know how to do that yet I want to live in peace and develop myself." I exclaimed.

He laughed. "My boy, you just showed that even without your powers you are the singular most dangerous person here. You did not see the look in your eyes. You are not just a man, you are an animal."

I shook my head. Since little could be done to solve this I went home and slept. The next day I went to work as always and just ignored the strange looks. One good thing I did see was that Taru and Makavu were talking, and Taru was blushing but smiling. It made me smile but brought up some memories.

So things went back to normal for the most part. I worked, ate, slept and socialized when able. But in my free time I did something more, I trained.

I constantly snuck off to the woods when I could and trained my body and my power. If Sensaru was right, and I had no reason to doubt him, then I should be able to change much more radically than I knew. I started simple first, changing the size of the animals. Making them larger or smaller. It was easier than I thought. I could make man sized spiders and dinosaurs like Godzilla. Then I tried to become something that I used to call mythical. It was harder. It was as if my mind had a block about it, but that did not stop me from trying every single day.

Months slowly passed this way, two years became three, three to four and four to five. My hair kept getting longer, like a mane and I began to truly see the changed a hard life wrought in me. I grew deep chested and strong. I never let my fighting skill fall below what I was trained to do.

In this fifth year is when things took a turn for the worse. Taru and Makavu had become bonded for life and had a small girl. She was beautiful, hair like fire and eyes like a summer forest. They named her Shibara. Also in this year Sensaru began to feel his age upon him. His chest was weak and his eyes were fogging over. It was sad but a fact of life. Taru would take his place as tribe leader. This was rare, as few women showed the gifts but she had shown a capability to lead and to read the signs that came to a select few.

On one day in the middle of harvest a group came, people I had never seen before. They were clad in armor and had the distinct air of undeserved arrogance, as if the thought they could not be touched. I was instantly worried because I had a strong feeling who they had come from. A man on a white charger stepped forward.

He spoke, "A proclimation from the Lord Pride to all the underlings of the land. The Lord wishes to take his share of all you have as is his right as the high and royal sovereign. He will take a portion of your harvest, your warriors and your women. We, as representatives of Lord Pride, are here to secure the forementioned tributes. We will take what is needed now and be on our way with in the hour."

I had feared this and I was not about to let it happen. I stepped forward. "Sir knight, are you prepared to forcibly take these things from these hard working people who have almost nothing to share with each other."

"Only if necessary. Who are you? I do not believe I have seen the likes of you before. You will make a great spectacle for the Lord to enjoy."

I growled, my eyes flashed dangerously. "I dare you to try. I will not be some trained beast for anyone to gawk at."

The man was silent. He looked as if he had never actually met a direct challenge before. "You foolish peasant, you will be punished. The Lord does not permit his slaves to talk, so cut his tongue out then make him first in line." And at his words a few men made to come at me.

I smiled, my fangs elongating. I felt I had given them fair warning. As a man drew close to me, I swept my leg out and knocked him to the ground and stomped his neck until I felt a snap. I did not like the feeling of killing this stranger, but I would not let these people go into slavery. I hoped this was enough to discourage the rest of the men. I was sorely dissapointed.

The whole group charged me and my smile felt as if it turned sinister. As the first reached me I reached out with a now clawed and and ripped at their throats. The next one I pounced on and hit him hard enough to send him into unconciousness. This was so strange to me. I felt as if I had gone fully wild. I was always so relaxed and calm, now I was embracing the beast that had always lived within me. I dashed passed the others and jumped on to the leader and held his throat in a tight grasp, drawing blood along the sides with my claws. "You will leave this village now, before I keep your head as a souvenir." And then I jumped backward off the horse upon which he road.

It seemed I did not have to tell him or the other soldiers that twice. They ran away as fast as they could but I could feel in my heart that I had not heard the last of this. As I turned slowly I saw that every eye in the village had turned its eyes upon me. "They will be back." I told them. "So I will leave. I will go deeper into the woods to head them off along the path. You should move, somewhere where they will not find you but I understand if you will not. I will try my best to protect you." And I turned away from the village to set up a camp to watch them. I had not made it more than a mile when Taru and Makavu caught up to me.

"Green one." Makavu called. "Take this. It is a gift from me, and a gift from the old one is inside." What he handed me was one of the sleeping mats and some tools that the village used quite regularly. "A bag of herb tea is inside it…and I wanted to say thank you. No one has ever stood up and lived. You saved many of us from enslavement."

I nodded at him and he at me in return. Then Taru claimed my attention. "This is from me Beast Boy. It is not much but it will keep you from starving." She handed me a bag that I could not see what was within. "Thank you so much." And she hugged me quickly before turning away and walked with Makavu. I smiled at them both and let them leave as I to turned and started to walk away.

I was actually kind of sad because the village had become a sort of home. I walked through the woods and it did not take long to find a large rock with a deep inclave. It would due for a home. I could not explain this feeling I had while I set up my cave. I just knew deep down that the troubles I had seen in this world had only just begun.


End file.
